JumpGlaive
by aremis117
Summary: A mix of ideas formed from both attack on titan and ghost in the shell as well as real-world events and history that inspire my ideas in writing the story. Hope you enjoy!


JumpGlaive - A mix of ideas formed from both attack on titan and ghost in the shell as well as real-world events and history. Hope you enjoy!

Technology in the future has started to collapse in on itself by the year 4230. AI's have taken over during a war of world-wide intention and attempted to run the world all on their own while trying to delete the human race all at once. In the few years of AI V. Human war the AI's failed to have a proper infrastructure that would counteract to human attacks with old-world explosives and bullets, these being a technology not forgotten, but long pushed out of use. Because of this multiple main-center nodes grafting the many city-structures of the once green world are now mostly in ruin. Some still stand while others have turned back into forests and wildlife has slowly developed back. Now, society has projectile weapons and weapons of Olde in their arsenal mixed with technology of the new world that has been formed. Left over jets from hovercraft, having had small promethium cells power them, have been built into both beam-fused swords, similar to lightsabers, but only the blade is a beam of energy while the rest of the construct is metal-alloy, even behind the beam, as well as physical swords.

The blades vary in sizes and classes as well; where a claymore would have been a heavy blade in the Olde-world, the claymore class varies from heavy full metal blades that space apart like chain to reach farther as well as swords with long beams with a shape that of a cutlass or cleave and a heavy weight in the handle to focus more on in-air combat. Falling to the ground is not as much an issue as prosthetics are commonplace in this new world because of bone degeneration with the advanced technology creating new types of radiation that can have affects on bone growth as well as muscle growth. Other types of radiation have other effects but those are the most common as the systems they come from still create oxygen, hydrogen, helium, and other gases for the planet so that the atmosphere does not deteriorate and things float away with the coming and going flow of gravity. The moon is lighter from resource mining and it's orbit has a large gravitational effect in comparison to the low amounts of gravity left, despite it's size and weight. The prosthetics also keep everyone magnetized to the mostly-metal planet and most items are gravitised to other items, and other humans, creating an effective gravity "network" that also pings to major nodes in cities, as well as smaller more interspersed nodes that are in the country. Although, there are still deadspots of this gravity network, so often people that are left curious to the grasslands that are different to the metal cities they are accustomed to may or may not float away. Some of this is alleviated because the main item most people have on them, a JumpGlaive, has a jet or two, sometimes more, built in. They are rather high-powered and can often get someone to a city quickly enough that they can either attach to a spire and walk down it or float back down to the ground. It is also taught to keep away from the countryside unless there is a specific reason to go there.

The main war-forces are in small factions with 4 or 5 being interspersed in each of the many cities and fewer being in the country areas. The AI that once was in control still takes measures to try and fight back the invading animal, plant, and human species as well as take out the main systems the humans need to live, as well as the new systems the humans create. The main goal each militant force has is to try and take out the main connections between cities, whether AI activity is active or passive, that allow for communications. Other objectives involve destroying the unique chain-link system that would have allowed each of the cities to be bound together and stretch apart, forming a net / cage around the remnants of the planet and the AI frame remaining would be able to mine out the rest of the planet and use the core of the planet as an energy source as well as a last-ditch weapon.

Each militia group is trained in how to use their JumpGlaive, a sword with jets strategically placed by design, on the ground inside of gravity, as well as how to use it in the random / more common time of using it outside of gravity and in the air. Most are encouraged to use it however they please and areas of practice are built to remedy anyone from flying off into space. It is also encouraged to make, or design, a unique blade and jet system and to attempt to make a special use-case out of it (referring to the claymore's earlier) in case of a new strategy of attack the AI poses. Because of this many classes of blades have been introduced, as mentioned before. Mastering a blade is always first priority of each user, no matter what.

Our main character, Alena, sits in the ancient city of Olden-Times where rumored giants used to attack the great walls. Signs remnant of the past say "-STOHESS-" according to the text books. The remnant walls have mostly been reduced or built on top of, but some parts are rumored to still be of original height. Alena is of middle height, perfect for her class, ranger/assassin, in her militia group only called FLIGHT. The group is known to shoot in and out of operations extremely quickly and have expansive use of the multiple-level communications network (used originally by the AI) and are able to coordinate in such a way that an operation that would take 6 weeks buy other groups is done in one by FLIGHT. The small group is also known to go through massive amounts of Promethium every week and will often not be heard from until after a raid on one of the many AI-Controlled cities still bringing the rich ore back from the moon.

Promethium is also spared from buildings that may or may not need it, such as ancient libraries and other attractions, and in many cities it is stolen from the power-plants by foolish thieves only trying to keep their Glaives powered and usable. Power often fluxes on and off in the nameless city Alena and FLIGHT stay in, but this doesn't stop them from operating often.

Alena prefers to call the city Stohess and is interested in finding out what happened in the past, and if the ancient rumors and legends of giants are true. Some say they have seen the giants before, others merely laugh at the thought of a giant the size of the AI Capital. Only time and research will tell if such things had existed or not.

Most of the time Alena is either researching technology to finish devices for FLIGHT (such as improving octocamo technologies that were only recently re-discovered), as well as learning of the past which is often hard to do with the limited power of the nameless city. Most cities are labeled in Hexadecimal code and the first few digits are used as the name (Stohess being called site-534743 by both the AI and most humans) but Alena finds this odd. A place of memories should be given a memorable name, as humans are named as such.

Alena's name means Knowledge as well as "The Nightfall" in the tongue of the humans. The name of the city only labeled by text doesn't match up correctly with how most languages would label it, but the word Stohess, Sto-hess, meant something of importance; whether that importance is ever found no one may ever know. Not even the planet has much of a name anymore other than "Machineworld", or "E" as the AI likes to label it. Supposedly from derived texts long lost and only made note of once in a while to anyone looking hard enough, the planet was once called Earth, or Etta. There are many names for it that can be found, supposedly, but Earth is the most common. Some call the planet "Dell" as Dell and World can come up in the same sentence in old-world advertisements. No one much cares about what the AI call the planet; to them the world is only a seed in what they can discover.

The current concern of the humans is to dismantle the web of connections inbetween cities while concurrently forming their own web of communications. Old types of communications are not used as widely anymore, such as radio waves, because of magnetic interference with electric and static storms from space as well as the many types of radiation across the planet. Because of this, wired communication has vastly improved in this world and "radio stations" are hidden everywhere as well as the laboratories that the new technologies are developed in; often one cannot be found too far from the other. The other overall mission is to take out the AI and learn how to use the computerized circuits again as most systems learned how to self-automate themselves with little issue. After the AI is completely destroyed a new future not clouded by the end of humans world wide can start.

Alena and her team are only one small part of this world, but every part is important. With every new technology being unraveled from a mix of new sciences and theories as well as old technology, a wall comes up to get in the way of the charge forward. The only issue is finding a way around them.


End file.
